Cariño para Ruby
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ruby y recibirá muchas sorpresas, y no solo ella.


**Mejor tarde que nunca, de hecho si pensé en no publicar nada, pero ya lo tenía empezado y no iba a esperar un año para subirlo... feliz cumpleaños a la mas linda, tierna, adorable, y bella chica de Aquors, nuestra linda Wooby... me gustaría decir más pero tengo otras cosas que hacer...**

* * *

**Cariño para Ruby. **

La mañana del 21 de septiembre fue como muchas otras para la menor de las Kurosawa, se levantó de la cama, se arregló y caminó al comedor con una sonrisa. Sabía que sus padres no estarían esa mañana y que volverían tarde por problemas en el trabajo, lo entendía, pero saber que su hermana también tenía planes para ese día fue algo triste, pero esperaba pasar un buen día con Hanamaru y Yoshiko, pero primero era el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver algún platillo en la mesa listo para que ella pudiera comerlo, era lo normal ya que sus habilidades en la cocina eran malas, aun recordaba cuando hicieron los preparativos, o intentaron hacerlos, para la fiesta de navidad donde ni sujetar el cuchillo de la forma correcta pudo, aunque todo terminó de una forma muy extraña, aún continuaba aprendiendo poco a poco pero no se sentía lista de hacer algo complicado.

Apenas puso un pie en la habitación y de la nada aparecieron todas sus amigas gritando _¡sorpresa!_ haciendo que ella gritara su clásico _¡pigya!_ con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Ruby? —Llamó su hermana preocupada a la asustada chica acercándose a ella.

— ¿Onee-chan? —Dijo confundida recuperándose del susto — ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Tu fiesta sorpresa —Respondió al mayor con orgullo.

— Que debimos hacer por la tarde no comenzando el día —El comentario de Kanan sonó como regaño.

— Pero _alguien_ no quería esperar tanto para sorprender a su little sister —Continuó Mari mientras Dia la miraba con furia.

— Gracias —Exclamó enternecida mirando a todas, y al final a su hermana — Onee-chan.

Comenzaron desayunando después saldrían todas juntas a pasear consintiendo a Ruby, ese era el plan.

.

.

.

— Creí que onee-chan y el resto o podrían asistir hoy —Comentó Ruby caminando por las calles de Numazu — Incluso Leah-chan y Sarah-san.

— Es tu cumpleaños, ¿Realmente crees que faltaría al cumpleaños de mi hermanita? —Habló con orgullo la hermana mayor.

— Además no podíamos decir nada o no sería una sorpresa —Dijo Kanan.

Se detuvieron en un café al aire libre de la zona para comer algo, después de todo y llevaban un tiempo paseando y consintiendo a la cumpleañera.

— ¡Hora de los regalos! —Dijo Chika de la nada y entregó el suyo antes de que replicaran.

— Gracias —Agradeció Ruby feliz — ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Chika asintió.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó You.

— Dulces —Respondió con su sonrisa.

A nadie le sorprendió el regalo.

— ¿No pudiste conseguir otra cosa? —Regañó Riko.

— Lo siento, no pude pensar en otra cosa que le gustara a Ruby-chan —Exclamó Chika — ¿Cuál es tu regalo Riko-chan?

De inmediato la chica se puso nerviosa e igualmente entregó el regalo a la alegre pelirroja.

— Dulces —Dijo desviando la mirada.

Chika miró acusadora.

— La verdad yo tampoco pude pensar en otra cosa —Comentó You entregando una bolsa con dulces, con un moño rosa.

— Ni yo —Comentó Kanan entregando su regalo.

— Yo igual —Sarah.

— _My present_ es una fábrica de dulces para Ruby-chan —Exclamó animada la rubia del grupo.

El rostro de Ruby se iluminó.

— ¡Mari-san! —Gritó Dia molesta.

— _It`s joke_ —Dijo con su sonrisa traviesa y todas vieron el momento exacto donde a Ruby se le rompe el corazón — Solo tengo esta caja de dulces caros.

— Gracias —Intentó reanimarse.

— Yo encontré esta rara figura de Hanayo-zura, para Ruby-chan —Dijo entregado la caja — Y estos dulces —Completó entregado una caja de pockys.

— Gracias Hanamaru-chan —Exclamó más que feliz.

— De verdad, gracias Hanamaru-san —Agradeció Dia tras ver la felicidad de Ruby.

— No es nada-zura.

— Se imaginan que pasaría de haber un triángulo amoroso entre esas tres —Comentó Chika en voz baja.

— Aquí está mi regalo para mi little demon —Yoshiko entregó o más bien colocó un manto negro sobre Ruby — Se agradecida con la generosidad que se te ha otorgado —Exclamó con su clásica pose.

— Gracias Yoshiko-chan —Dijo antes de colocarse un pocky en la boca y voltear a ella quedando bastante cerca sus rostros.

Yoshiko enrojeció y no dejaba de observar el pocky y donde este terminaba, deseando probarlo. Sintió una pesada presencia detrás y observó los ojos furiosos de Dia alejándose por instinto ante la confusa mirada de Ruby.

— Leah, ¿No le darás tu regalo? —Preguntó su hermana mayor.

Con un rostro molesto, pero sonrojado le entregó un paquete que contenía una bufanda y guantes.

— En Hokkaido empieza a hacer frio a diferencia de aquí —Comentó simplemente desviando la mirada.

— Gracias Leah-chan —Agradeció con una adorable sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Gracias por siempre cuidar de Ruby cuando las visita —Habló Dia.

— No se preocupe, no es nada —Exclamó Leah.

— Tú también eres bienvenida en nuestra casa —Expresó la mayor Kurosawa.

— Onee-chan, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? —Preguntó Ruby abrazando el regalo de Leah — A Ruby… ¿Podrías decirle a Ruby?

— _¡Oh!, red gem wink_ —Exclamó Mari.

— Leah-san —Habló Dia con una voz tranquila pero inquietante.

— ¿Si? Cuñada-sama —Respondió la inocente víctima.

— Olvida todo lo que dije antes.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te parece poco jugar a enamorar a Ruby? —Preguntó con molestia.

— Disculpe —Dijo Leah con voz seria y firme — Pero esto no es un juego.

— Está muerta.

— No vivirá ni un love live más.

— Descenderá más bajo que nadie.

— Fue un placer conocerte Leah-chan.

— Miren el tamaño de esos huevos.

Al escuchar los comentarios, fue en ese momento que Leah comprendió la situación, y sintió el verdadero terror al ver el rostro de Dia, y se arrepintió de haber provocado a la Kurosawa.

— ¡Corre, perra corre!

Y la persecución comenzó.

— ¿Las detenemos? —Preguntó Kanan.

— No creo que sea posible —Respondió You.

— Pero el regalo de Dia —Dijo Kanan otra vez.

— A esta hora ya debe ser un charco de chocolate —Contestó Mari.

— ¿Dia-san iba a regalarle un charco de chocolate a Ruby? —Preguntó Chika.

— No, era una estatua de Ruby a tamaño real hecha de chocolate —Contestó la chica delfín — Pero Dia no tomó en cuenta el clima de Numazu.

— Y ahora debe haberlo olvidado por completo —Completó You.


End file.
